Screams first nightmares later
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: Summary : John Cena A stay at home father with two pets/lovers Cody and Evan with a dark past including his best friend Randy an 18 year old adopted son Rupert working as a WWE trainer with a secret of his own as John is a daddy's boy begging for his fathers and brother's approval he gets caught up in a mess that drags his son and lovers in with him. {REALLY DARK SLASH AT TIMES}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi you guys! :D yes I know I usually don't make up characters but in this story I'm going to make up John's (fathers name Toretto Cena), ( Step Mother Fonya Cena), (child son Rupert Cena age 18), (older brother Sean Cena) but that's it everyone else is really a WWE superstar**

(**BIG A/N) : I'M MAKING MY OWN WWE IN THIS STORY**

**PAIRING'S (JOHN/RANDY) ( CODY/JOHN/ EVAN) (RUPERT/ ?)**

**WARNING : RAPE, MINIPULATION, ABUSE, INCEST, BETRAYAL, CHEATING, KILLINGS**

**SLASH MALE/MALE**

**Summary : John Cena A stay at home father with two pets/lovers Cody and Evan with a dark past including his best friend Randy an 18 year old adopted son Rupert working as a WWE trainer with a secret of his own as John is a daddy's boy begging for his fathers and brother's** **approval he gets caught up in a mess that drags his son and lovers in with him. {REALLY DARK SLASH AT TIMES}**

_**## JOHN POV ##**_

_Dark Memory's_

_Sat alone, there in the dark. The lone light bulb giving off little light. It was my only link left to my sanity. "Give up already." "Yes yes. Give up. Sink into the dark." "Join us. Let the last of it go." "Be free." The voices were back. I remembered my best friend Randy used to claim he heard them but I did all the time and as I looked down at the claw marks at my feet. I pulled my legs closer to my body. The chains on my ankles jingled. And_

_Something hit the small window at the door. Leaving behind a bloody mess that looked like fingerprints dragged across glass. The light around me started to shrink. I closed my eyes willing some of my little sanity back. Behind my eyelids was black. Pitch black. I felt a whirl in my head. Pictures played back through my mind._

_"Sean don't come any closer please!" I remember screaming at my big brother to stop but all he did was play with himself with his pants down to his knees watching "Come on! Dad let me have a taste just one I promise!" That voice that scares me my brothers. "Please stop I'll be good please daddy I'm a good boy!" I screamed with sobbing tears running down my cheeks for my father Toretto to stop but he wouldn't and they laught and pointed as I feel my fathers fingers and hands grip tightly at my helpless chained naked hips that thrashed and turned to get him off me but it didn't help._

_"GET OFF OF HIM!" dad and Sean stopped there torture to turn at the doorway of the shed to see my best friend Randy pointing a gun at my father with anger in his voice but tears in his eyes at his fear for me. "or what you going to shoot me?" my father stated boldly at Randy as if the gun pointed to his head didn't faze him in the least as if he welcomed death. "I will if I have to Mr. Cena now let Johnny go NOW!" Randy Demanded making me shake like a leaf at the thunder in his voice but all my father did was laugh at Randy's idiocy of thinking he was a killer. "Raaaanndddyy oh sweet Raaannndddyyy why so mad Raaanndddyyy" my Brother sing sang mockingly to Randy while keeping his hands in the air like an arrest moving slowly in Randy's direction as I watched terrified as Randy starts to shake in fear at my brothers approach to him. "stay away from me" Randy grits out pointing the gun now on Sean for him to back up but Sean instead takes that as an invitation smiling crazily going a little closer till he's right up on Randy near his ear. "you like watching Randy watching John being fucked by his own father hmm watching him squirm, cry and scream for it to stop do you get off on it watching your best friend with other men?" Sean whispers in Randy's ear leaning in a little closer sticking out his tongue licking up Randy's neck seductively making Randy gasp and jerk away from Sean forcefully. "You bastard I said stay away from me!" Sean smirks at Randy's surprised reaction._

_Everyone in the city of Massachusetts know how mentally unstable my brother Sean is and keep there children, wife's, son's and daughters away from him as much as possible but what they didn't know is my brother has a certain type he looks for in men mostly to stalk as my brother knows burnets with blue eyes are his favorite and Randy and me both have that and ever since I became friends with Randy since we were kids we've been protecting each other from my brother but at night Randy goes home leaving me alone with this monster to molest me. I looked down at my father and pain shot through me as he thrust up inside me dry making me scream out in pure agony for him to stop "STOP DADDY PLEASE STOP IT HURTS TO BAD PLEASE!" my throat was going so horse I was screaming so hard and I hear Randy beg from behind faintly as my vision turns blurry as I try to stay away for Randy but I pass out after I feel the sticky feeling of my fathers cum coat my insides making me horrified._

_It was them my father and brother who ruined Randy. And the moment I dreaded. Gunfire_ _went off in the background that day as Randy's blood was splashed on the wall making the birds fly from the trees outside showing he was shot in the arm by my own father and all I could do was sit there crying and watching as my brother raped Randy and came for _me next after they dumped Randy's unconscious body on the side of the road to rot. Hours later my neighbors found Randy bringing him to the hospital for them to patch up leaving Randy with only the mental scars of what happened that night he hasn't spoken to me ever since.

**Another memory of John's childhood with Sean**

_Come on! Run faster he's coming!" I yelled for Randy to run. "My foot! Help its stuck!" My friend yelled back desperately. Its him. And the moment I dreaded laughter went off in the background "JOHNNY WERE ARE YOU JOHNNY I'M COMING TO GET YOU LITTLE BROTHER YOU CAN'T HIDE" I hear Sean yell and desperately I run to Randy to help so I can get him to safety. I pulled but heard a crunch and knew Randy' foot broke as I hear him scream as I pulled his now broken foot free from a hole. "Run Randy! I'll distract him!" I grabbed my pepper spray I bought just for this occasion from my boot uncovering the shiny bottle, "John no he wants you he's going to hurt you again please! I'm not leaving you!" I turned my head away so he wouldn't see me cry. "Go. Find someplace safe to hide your house is the best go now he's coming Randy I'll call you later to get your hide out and see you then." But we both new I would not see him that night as my brother dragged me home raped me and shared me with my father to only beat me in the end till I was coughing blood on my bedroom_ floor.

**John's mother's death**

_I awoke to the screams of my mother Carol Cena and a burning wood smell. I opened my eyes. I felt cold metal on my hands and ankles. My usual clothes in a pile by my fathers sex toys. Soft white fabric rubbed on my skin of the thin sheet thrown over me. I looked over to see my mother huddled in a corner naked and drenched in bruises and blood making me sick to know my father beat on my mother again. I looked into her sweet beautiful baby blue eyes much like mine and I saw pure terror. I wanted to help her tell her everything's alright but I knew it was a lie I can't save someone or promise them something that I'm having trouble doing myself. I screamed wiggling on the ground trying to use my muscle to break the metal but they kept my hands together cutting into my skin. I didn't care. I needed to save her from dad._

_"John stop he will hear you please baby you need to stay strong I love you but you need to fight through this" A Laughter was suddenly heard making me jump at the deep laughter of my father making me scared as hell at my vulnerable position. My tears mixed with the bruises and dirt marking my face. "Now why'd you even try to save your mother when you can't even save yourself Johnny?" my father asked making my heart sink "please daddy I'll do anything you want just let go of mom please she doesn't deserve it" I begged swallowing my pride. Toretto moved closer to me placing a hand that made me jump softly on my face soothingly petting me like a prized jewel "doesn't deserve it Johnny you shore your mother doesn't deserve to be punished when she's a fucking slut!" My father screamed making my mother jump but look away in tears._

_Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Toretto yelled hunching down hoving over my mothers small form grabbing her face with his palm making her looked up into the dead eyes of the man she once called her loving husband and my loving father. "Why? Toretto! We used to be in love you used to worship the ground I walked on you used to tell me what happened to you! Then you turn on us your own son and me bringing Sean with you!" I watch as my mother tried to reason with my father and beg him to come back to us the old loving Toretto that my mother married once before. Dad laughed and spit on her face like she was nothing but a worm to him making me cry worse. "Shut your face you whore. I don't need your pity and I shore as hell don't need you." he laughed again watching as my mothers naked form hunched over gagging at the spit, "The great Carol! The woman who could take any sort of pain can't deal with a couple bruises and hits wow that's not the woman I fell in love with. Toretto sarcastically marked "well that makes two of us now don't it" Mom remarked back making dad's hand backhand her to a wall making mom groan in pain. "mom no!" I screamed after her trying to get free again but no avail. My blue eyes locked with my mothers blues but only for a second as I watched my father pour gasoline all over my mother right here in the house and as she smiled sweetly at me mouthing she loves me for the last time before she went up in flames and there was nothing left to look at._

_"NOOOOOO! MOTHER OH GOD NO PLEASE NO MOMMY PLEASE SAVE HER PLEASE MOM OH DEAR GOD!" I kept screaming and crying out for her hoping some how she would make it praying some how this was a nightmare and I would wake up to and see my mother again but I didn't that night all I saw were the flames dancing in my fathers dark brown eyes almost a shade of black much like his soul and with a sick sinister smile stretched on his lips I knew from there on out my father was extremely gone for good and nothing could bring him back The air smelled of my mothers burning_  
_flesh and hair, as I was unlocked of the table and dragged out of the burning house by Toretto and Sean that came in after he saw what happened._

_My mothers blackened face forever burned into my mind with the same smile I received as soon as she was burned knowing she was going to die. My sanity level. The one I had tried to keep normal for the past several years, dropped. My vision filled with red. Then with black as I passed out from the stress and sadness and_ emptiness.

**YEARS LATER**

I jerked awake, sweat beading on my naked skin and a scream lodged in my throat wanting to shout for my mother wanting to save her from that fire. My heart hammered against my ribs, and enough adrenaline was coursing through me that I shook as I sucked in deep, greedy gulps of air as tears threatened to spill. My pet/lover Cody Rhodes still lay naked half sprawled across my chest, and my arm curled reflexively around his waist, drawing him impossibly closer. I looked to my right to see my other baby Evan Bourne curled up against my side sleeping soundly but twitching all the same. I buried my nose in Evan's hair and breathed deep, trying to surround myself with my baby's for comfort.

I met Cody and Evan on there debut in WWE and we three became the best of friends always hanging out, going shopping, late dinners, traveling on the road together and it was a blast for a year until we started feeling the sexual tension in the air the looks we would give each other and the pull that drug us to one another. I feel Evan stir as I still was thinking about all our times together, and as I felt his touch it was heavy with sleep as his fingers ran over my broad but firm chest, up the side of my throat in soothing circles making me smile. I looked down at a half awake Evan and see him looking up at me with his big brown eyes "you had a nightmare again" he said it as a fact not even having to be told. "don't worry about it sweet heart I'm fine I'm right here" I say holding his small body against me tighter "I'm worried about you baby your having them more often and there getting worse and more vivid I can tell by the way you cry out all the time like your looking for someone" Evan whispers making my stomach turn at the thought that he might hear my fathers name or Sean's and maybe even my mothers that comes more with the pain. "don't worry about it baby I'll get better I promise" I say not really believing my own words but going by them anyway as Evan leans up to kiss me before snuggling back down in my _side…_

**WELL HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HOPEFULLY MANY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N : JOHNS LIFE GETS DIFFICULT**

**((JOHN pov))**

I sat in the window seat of the plane, just staring out the window and at the ground. The plane was starting to descend into the chicago airport and I could almost breathe again. but i know there would be no way to fight off the panic attack that was threatening to surface if i don't get to the arena soon windowsill with the horrable news that just surfaced about a new WWE Raw General manager and I was told it became my worse nightmare that my own father is that General manager that he finally found me after all these years and now I'm going to have to take orders from him all over again to be in his very grip to use and abuse like so long ago. It was midday on Monday so Vince is going to announe my father's appearance on Raw which makes me terrified to learn this. I feel a soft hand land on my thigh rubbing gently as I look over to see a smiling Evan starring at my face intently for any signs of discomfort and as I smile back with much strain but enough to prove to Evan to leave me be for now.

As soon as we entered the arena I was told to go to Vinces office and that gave me a chill as I remembered the rumor about my father being here. "John Cena wow it's been a long time son" and there my heart speeds up to frantic mode as I see my father Toretto sitting in vinces desk chair with both legs crossed with atthority across the table nonchalantly as a huge smirk crossed his thin lips making chills go down my back. How are you, Toretto?" i tried to start a conversation as calmly as I could giving the dangerous secumstances, to which Toretto just shrugged. "ive been around going place to place seeing new people working different jobs you know the same old me" Toretto says calmly patting the seat next to him him as he plops on the couch, to which I know is a huge mistake to even think about getting near him but I have no choice as he's my boss and father. I sigh and sat down, remembering to keep some distance between myself and Toretto.

"I thought you were never coming back the police might still be looking for you" I say somewhat hopeful voice that they would. I flinch as Toretto moves his hand on to my leg softly making so many memories want to resurface at all the things I had to insure with this man. "I love that your so worried but let me handle that my sweet son". Toretto eclaimed making my throat go dry as I try to move my leg out of his dirty grip. "I'm sure you can father" I reply back standing to go over to the bottle of wine Vince always has placed out for a celebration or birthdays or even when he feels like drinking. i hurried to the kitchenette part of vinces office opening the refidgerater. "Father?" "Yeah?" You want something to drink?" "Yeah, wine will be fine." And I nod at that pulling it out.

I jumped slightly, when fathers voice sounded closer than before. And I glanced back, to see my father at the kitchen entrance entertwining his arms crossed and a serious expression marrying his handsome face. Taking no serious heart attack about it, I forcefully opened the wine while Toretto reached out for it this time making me shiver when his fingers brushed over my hand, as i handed the bottle to him. Toretto leaned against the counter, watching as I moved to retrieve two wine glasses. "So have you been getting any in that tight ass since your brother and myself?" I listen and stop all movement turning on the spot with shaky legs "I.. I don't think that's any of your business" I say trying to move around my father but next thing I know Toretto catches my wrist effortlessly "no no no please Let go!" I say as I tried to yank my hand back, but the grip my father had on me was preventing it. I felt as I might hypervinilate with fear and it made me more uncomfortable.

"How about I give you a helping hand?" Toretto grinned, an all to well emotion taking over his face making me even more terrified. "No!" i finally freed myself from my father, backing away. "You're trying this again please daddy don't do this to me anymore please!" Toretto explained "you still beg like a child don't you my baby boy" advancing in on me as i took another step back."please I'm seeing someone I can't do this with you ever again your my father please," I beg raiseing my hands in defense, wincing when my back hit the kitchen counter. Having me cornered, I felt slightly defeated again like long ago as Toretto comes closer. "What your boy toy doesn't know, won't kill him." I started getting scared and frustrated "What is your problem, Toretto? I told you I can't, and I won't," I growled, when my fathers arms went behind me resting on the counter and trapping me in between. Cobalt blues peered into glistening baby blues of mine as I saw the fire and desire hidden beneath the surface ready to attack, his lips inches away from mine as I smell the fresh scent of familiar oranges the very fruit my father is addicted to ever since I was a boy.

"There's no problem, son. I'm horny and I want you again right now in my new office on the floor pounding into that hot tight hole I need in it I'm addicted to you son please don't make a old man wait?" Toretto whispers in my ear making me tremble as the horrable nightmares I endured WANT to resurface like to make sure to remembering what he's done. I leaned back, when my father attempted a kiss but also saw Toretto slide a leg between mine blocking my escape. "son you need to learn right now that I'm not going anywhere your stuck with me as a boss and father," Toretto snapped unintentionally, seeing me flinch away from him. "I belong to someone else," my voice cracked at the end, when I feel my father's hand on my cock making me jump and bite my bottom lip, when for some reason to this day the simplest touch of Toretto's caused unneeded pleasure on me. "No, daddy… Please…" I beg again trying to move my legs together to shut them away from Toretto touch.

"You looked weak, vulnerable, trapped didn't you Johnny you are so afraid of me when I'm the one that looked after you all those years not your mother just whined and cried on how much she couldnt see her baby boy couldn't see how beautiful in the sheets you moaned when I pinned you to the mattress of my bed every night or when Sean had his way with you all of it was beautiful your body Is beautiful John" I couldn't stop the tears of anger and pain at my father's words as he blocks my way between him and the counter. "Please what?" he asked, smirking as I close my eyes and throw my head back. my hand moved to stop Toretos but dad swatted it away, continuing to rub me through mypants."Don't…. Stop…." Bad choice of words. Because all my father seemed to get out of that was 'don't stop in pleasure and not scared. "Gladly," he muttered, his hand leaving my cock and hooking under my thigh, lifting me up and throwing me over his shouldering me gasp in pain at being man handled. Ignoring the whimper i gave Toretto carries me to the carpet covered office floor that was right next to the kitchen, tossing me down making me groan in pain.

I started breathing faster as I watched Toretto remove his shirt and suit jacket reviewing a fine slicked six pack torso with hard work and dedication his muscles are bigger then mine making him much stronger. My eyes widen fear coating them. "No, daddy, I can't…" I stuttered, moving up on the floor away from him. Hands on my jeans button I trembled in complete fear "daddy I love you please I love you I will always love you I'm your number 1 remember please just don't hurt me?" I whispered out as I feel dad gently place his hands on my thighs smoothing them as my legs start to shake under his possessive grasp.I… I'll do anything you want me to… just… please… I can't lose my job" i started to tremble when my father yanked me from my ankle and forced me to slide down till he was hovering over with a devils glint in his blue eyes.

"Relax my baby boy you are to tense," he soothed, rubbing my sides gently, but nothing gentle showed on his face. "all I want ." he pulled me into a sitting position, kneeling in front of him as he worked on his zipper. I gulped as my eyes never leaving the the very body instrument he used to rape and violate me all those times as he slowly reveals his huge tan cock. The older man wanted him to give him a blow job. The sooner he came, the sooner it was over. Quickly i got on all fours, taking Toretto into my mouth as soon as the erection was freed. "So eager my son my sweet beautiful boy," I hear Toretto groan out in pleasure, but i paid no attention to him. Increasing my pace by the passing second, I sucked hard on on Torettos cock, roughly squeezing his balls hard.

I hear Toretto hiss, and then my head was grabbed, held in one place as he started to thrust in his hot throat, grunting in pleasure. I am still used to my father's rough treatments even when I was a child so I never choked once as he touched the back of my throat making me I'll just even thinking that I'm doing this again with my own father. Toretto finally moaned and shook as his warm release flowed through my throat as I wanted to gag from my own father's sperm inside me. I lean over crying that this actually happened to me again "shhhhh my baby it's alright daddy's just getting warmed up I love you with all my heart I promise I'll take care of my beautiful son OK?" Toretto says as he reaches down pulling up my face to look at him and I see a wide smirk making me feel used all over again.

"Can I go now daddy?" I ask child like with a whimper as tears stream down my face in shame Toretto plunges his mouth on mine in a forced French kiss as he lets go breathing heavily "yes that's all I needed today but you know I will ask for more soon baby." I shake and stand walking zombie like towards the office door "oh and Sean is here by the way " I gasp at that "oh God not Sean" I say running out the door...

**AFTER RAW**

Their mouths were locked together in a hungry kiss as Evan struggled to get the key card out of his pockets. After a minute or two he gave up, allowing Cody to push him against the door. Cody broke the kiss, earning a whine from Evan, and bent to nip at Evan's neck. "Cody," Evan cried out at the sharp contact, "as much as I like the idea of being fucked against a hotel door, I would like to be in a bed." Cody released his neck, standing up straight and smiling at the smaller man. "What if I want you, right here against the door?" He laughed at Evan's expressiong before fishing out the key card from his lovers jacket and opened the door. Once inside, Evan had barely got his jacket off before Cody was attacking his mouth again. He opened his mouth when Cody's tongue asked for entrance. His cock throbbed at the first taste of Cody and knew he would be hooked. "Codes don't you think we should wait for John to come to the room before we FUCK our brains out I mean I thought we were going to attack our Johnny?" Evan whispers out between kiss

**Randy**

It had been a long day. Randy sat down on the bench with a sigh, and rubbed at his aching shoulder. His match with Sheamus, big show Mark Henry and Alberto Del Rio had been gruelling, but successful, even if he didn't win. It was all about impressing the fans. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and rest. He was thankful that he was alone in his room and not sharing with anyone he couldn't handle tonight. He also remember the heart stopping news that Mr Cena is there General manager and he had to interact with him tonight as he assigned his first match as it almost made him sick just being close to that man and knowing what he did to John and himself when they were kids how he destroyed there childhood. Randy knew three-year the moment John heard the news about his abusive rapist father coming back in his life it going to be weighing on his friends mind, even though Randy hasn't been any better leaving him to fend for himself against his father and brother as he probably won't talk to me after all these years. His longtime friend john is sweet, kind, and has a really big heart. He loves helping others, no matter what the situation. He has beautifully tanned skin, with hard rock body he loved, toned muscular abs and that ass!

**CODY AND EVAN**

"I. Want. You." Evan punctuated each word with a heated kiss and Cody knew it was the truth. He wasted no time in undressing Evan, and soon he was standing in nothing but his boxers in front of Cody. Evan pulled away form Cody and walked to the bed, lying on his back, looking at Cody still standing at the door. "Are you going to stand there all day," Evan asked, "or are you going to undress and join me?" He laughed at how quickly Cody undress, but the laugh died in his throat when he caught sight of Cody's throbbing erection. He wasn't as big as there Johnny but he was still big. Before he could react, Cody was on the bed, straddling his thin waist. Cody kissed down Evan's neck, to his shoulder, to his chest, finally taking a nipple into his mouth. He toyed with it until it was a hardened nub and payed the other one the same attention. Cody starred at Evan lovingly Say it again," Cody husked, nearly coming on the spot. Evan blushed, but held his gaze. "Fuck me Cody. Forget foreplay tonight, we'll do that another time. I want you," Evan grabbed the back of Cody's head and pulled him into a searing kiss, not caring that it was all teeth and tongues. "I want you inside me, now." How could Cody argue with that? "Strip off your boxers, I'll be back in a sec." Cody hopped off the bed and trotted to the bathroom, not caring about his nakedness. Evan sat up against the headboard, and removed his boxers.

**RANDY AND JOHN**

Who's that Randy talks to no one but himself in wonder as he sees a shaking man lying on the floor which looked to be crying HE steps a little closer and his eyes go wide at the coincidence of seeing John Cena right in front of his hotel room door on the floor crying. Randy gently place his bag down and walk closer till his feet are inches from his shaking clothed back "Johnny are you OK?" He asks with a little bit of worry laced in his voice when he only got a sob in return Randy sighs as he walks a little closer turning Johns whimpering body over seeing tear stained marks rolling down his face as he reaches his arms out like a child wanting to be coddled John wanted Randy at that moment. "Ok Ok shhh Randys here I'll take care of you" Randy says in his most fatherly gentle voice he could muster as he reaches down pulling John up bridal style swiping his key card to open his bed room door taking a sobbing John with him.

**EVAN AND CODY**

as Cody coated three fingers in Lube. He trailed his hand down over Evan's stomach, over his hip ignoring his cock for the time being. He went straight for Evan's entrance, circling the tight ring of muscle. Evan pulled away from the kiss, gasping at the intimate contact. "Relax, baby." Cody soothed, continuing the circles around the entrance. He licked the shell of Evan's ear, helping Evan relax. "Let me know when you're ready." Evan opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and was met with Cody's brillian blues looking back at him. He wondered, in that moment if he ever could let go of Cody or Johnny since they are both the love of his life. Cody's heart swelled at the flood of emotions crossing Evan's features. Lust, longing, trust, and most importantly love. He leaned forward and kissed Evan, pushing his finger into the knuckle. Evan whimpered into the kiss but his body accepted the intrusion easily. Cody continued pushing his finger in until it was all the way inside. He stilled his hand until he felt Evan's body relax. Cody pulled away from the kiss, looking at Evan's face for any signs of pain. When he saw none, he pulled his finger out, thrusting it back in slowly. He wriggled his finger looking for that bundle of nerves that would make this experience better for Evan. "Oh God," Evan groaned, arching off the bed. He knew he had found his prostate, and continued to rub against the spot over and over. "Oh god, Cody, MORE." Cody removed his finger from Evan's body, coating them with lube again. He reentered the tight hole with two fingers. There was more resistance but he knew the quicker he prepared Evan, the less it would hurt. "Don't stop now, please?" Evan asked through clenched teeth. Evan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing. Cody's fingers hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. "More," he whispered.

**JOHN AND RANDY**

"Shhh here drink up" Randy cooes at a very weak John raising the glass of water to Johns lips watching fascinated in johns huge gulps making Randys cock stir to life so I stand abruptly to sit on the edge of the bed and finally took off his wrestling boots. Once both were off he strecthed his feet and headed to the bathroom, starting the shower. Randy walks back out and see a very dazed John so he takes that opportunity to take a much needed shower as he undressed slowly, so not to put anymore stress on his muscles. When he felt the water was the right temperature, he stripped that last of his clothing and stepped in under the spray. His shower only lasted about 10 minutes, thankful the baby oil was dried enough it washed right off. He turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He realized he didn't bring his clothes with him, and left the bathroom grabbing his bag and sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his phone seeing if he had any missed messages or missed calls. He had 3 texts, one from his best friend Ted, one from Cody, and one from Vince. He clicked the message off going to listen to them later. Randy looked towards the couch and saw a very sleep filled John with his water cup Randy gave him dangling from his fingers making me wonder what happened to John for him to act this way.

**CODY AND EVAN**

Cody pushed forward only stopping when his balls were resting against Evan's pert ass. Evan was so wonderfully tight; it took all of Cody's restraint not to move. He stayed still until Evan gave him the green light. He felt Evan's body relax and pulled out slightly, thrusting back in softly. They kept to a slow pace until Evan needed more. "Harder, Cody," he moaned in between thrusts. Cody lifted Evan's other leg and began pumping fast and hard. The change of angle caused Cody to strike Evan's sweet spot over and over again. Evan couldn't control the filth falling from his mouth, and Cody was enthralled, knowing he was the cause. The "fuck me's" and "oh god's" were making it even harder not to spill his seed into that petite frame. Cody felt the tightening in his stomach and knew he wanted last much longer. "Touch yourself, baby," he told Evan. Evan only had to stroke his cock twice, three times before he was coming between their bodies, coating their stomachs in his sticky essence. The tightening of Evan's walls around Cody's cock was too much, and with one final thrust he came with a cry of Evan's name. He collapsed on top of Evan, waiting for the shudders to stop. Evan winced when Cody pulled out of him, but didn't let it show. Cody left the bed, returning a few seconds later with a wet wash cloth, cleaning them both before tossing it to the floor. "I love you and John so much Evan I can't wait for John to come back to us" Cody mumbled as they both fell to a lumbered sleep.

**JOHN AND RANDY**

Randy woke to a sweet little touches over his bare chest feeling of butterflies astoundingly soft making me open my eyes to see the source of the light touching as I look up to a hover John Cena with freshly stained tear marks down his cheeks making my heart acke for him. And with out a word he grabs a hold of my towel around my waist pulling me up to a sitting position making me gasp at the sudden movement. John stood there for the longest time just painting and starring till I had enough and pulled John into his broad chest and his mouth was suddenly being devoured by the older man. John scrambled to where he was straddling Randy's thighs, kissing him back hungrily, Randy's erection pushing against his jean-clad ass. He moaned and pushed back against it. Randy moaned into the kiss, loving the friction the towel and Johns movements were causing against his cock. When the need to breathe got to great they pulled away, breathless and chest heaving. Randy stared into johns bright blue eyes, gone black with desire. He was sure his looked the same.

"I want you, Randy," john moaned out, pushing his ass against Randy's erection again, eliciting a sexy groan from the man. "Are you sure, Johnny? Because once I start, I'm not stopping." John just nodded, not trusting his voice. He leaned in and captured Randy's lips again, trying to show him how much he wanted this, needed this to forget about his father. In one swift movement Randy flipped them so John was laying on his back underneath him, the towel long forgetten somewhere between their bodies. He broke the kiss, leaning back on his knees to look at John, flushed with desire. He trailed his hand down johns broad chest and when he reached the hem of his shirt, slowly lifted it, finally touching the skin he'd been craving for years. "This has got to go, Johnny." John nodded and sat up, allowing Randy to pull the tshirt over his head. Once the shirt was gone, Randy amired the beautiful torso before him, running his hand over the smooth pectorals, stopping to pinch a nipple, loving the sound his Johnny made. Randy bent to lick and suck the nipple into a hard nub, only stopping to pay the same attention to the other one. He trailed hot kisses and nips down Johns chest, stopping to dip his tounge into his naval.

"Randy," John moaned, arching into the simple touch. "Please?" Randy abandoned his trail of kisses so that he could be face to face with John. "What do you want, John?" "You," John all but moaned out as he tried to create friction between their two bodies. Randy ground his hips down into john's, both groaning out at the contact. "Lift your hips baby boy," Randy commanded, working on the button and zipper of his jeans. When john lifted his hips he pulled them off in one swift movement along with his boxers. He sat back and admired johns completely naked form, from the blucs creeping into his cheeks, to the massive erection between his thighs. "Can i?" he asked, not really sure how to phrase the question. John leaned up on his elbows, nodding, waiting to see what Randy would do next. Randy beant down and licked the head, tasting the salty precome that gathered in the slit. Cody's hips jerked involuntarily and Randy held his hips down repeating the move, getting a deep groan from John. This urged him on so he took the whole head in his mouth, running his tounge around the head. He took his time, inching down Johns shaft, teasing the vein underneath like he liked it.

"Randy" John panted, trying desperately to get more of his length inside Randy's mouth. Randy obliged, taking as much of the shaft as he could, moaning when the tip hit the back of his throat. The vibration made john moan and he felt that all too familiar pull in his stomach. "Randy, so close. Please?" he begged, needing to cum badly. All of a sudden Randy wanted to know what john tasted like. He began to suck hard and fast, wanting to throw John over the edge. He took his length to the back of his throat again and John came with a cry of his name. Randy never moved, he swallowed everything John had to offer, and when he was finally spent, let his cock fall from his mouth.

He went back to Johns mouth and captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss, allowing him to taste himself on his tounge. He let his hand drift between their bodies, to Johns entrance, and traced it gingerly. John gasped at the intimate touch since no one has been there in a long time but didn't want it to end. "We need something," He said pulling away from the kiss. Randy nodded and reached into the hotel nightstand for a small bottle of lotion. John watched as he coated three fingers and set the bottle back down "this may hurt a bit figurative it's been awhile," he said, pushing one finger in to the first knuckle. John's body tightened around the digit and he let out his breath in a hiss. It hurt, he thought, but he knew it would get better. "Breathe baby," Randy cooed and began kissing and licking his neck to distract from the burn. It worked, because he felt John's body relax around him and began to pump his finger in and out, gently stretching him. John was lost in the kisses to his neck; he didn't notice Randy insert a second finger. It was a different feeling, but not uncomfortable.

Randy scissored his fingers, twisting them, streching John. He twisted his fingers looking for John's prostate. He pumped his fingers hard and and John arched off the bed with a cry of his name. "Found it," he said with a smirk and hit that spot over and over. John was writhing beneath him, meeting his fingers thrust for thrust. "Randy," he panted, fingers digging into tattoed shoulders. "Need. You. Now!" Randy removed his fingers and coated his cock gingerly before placing it at John's entrance. He wrapped Johns strong legs around his waist and pushed the tip of his cock in and stopped. John panicked a little as the head of Randy's cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle. That was a lot bigger than his fingers. He tried to relax, knew he had to or this would hurt a lot worse. He looked into Randy's blue eyes and saw desire and something else in them that had him instantly relaxed. "Do it" he breathed. Randy pushed in the rest of the way and groaned. He was so tight! Johnny baby, you feel wonderful," he breathed, resting his forehead against John's looking into his baby blues. He didn't want to move yet, he knew that had to hurt John. He captured Johns lips in a sweet but passionate kiss, trying to convey all his feelings without words. John pulled away from the kiss first.

Move," he said. Randy pulled out and pushed back in gently, not wanting to cause any more pain than necessary. "Randy, harder, please, I'm not going to break." He pulled out and thrust back in, hard, and John moaned. They soon found a rhythm, hard and fast, and John met him thrust for thrust. After a few moments Randy stopped "What are you doing?" John practically whined. He figured it out when Randy put his hips up on his shoulders and rammed back into him again, nailing his sweet spot dead on. "Oh god!" he screamed, "Right there." Randy continued to thrust hitting that spot again. Johns newfound erection was trapped between their bodies, getting just enough friction, but never bringing him to the edge. As if Randy new he was close he reached between their bodies and grabbed hold of his shaft, each stroke natching his thrusts. John cried out at the contact, torn between meeting Randy's powerful thrusts, or the hand bringing him closer to the edge. "so close ran," he moaned. "Come for me baby," Randy whispered in his ear. Randy's breathless moan was too much and he waas sent over the edge, coming all over Randy's hand and their chests. Johns muscles contracting around him was too much and with one, two more thrusts he joined him in climax, spilling his seed into John's willing body. When their breathing returned to normal, he pulled out, hearing John's hiss of pain. He rolled over onto his side, pulling John to him signalling asleep leaving a very awake and guilt ridden :o)n to his thoughts of cheeting on Evan and Cody with Randy.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOOK ME FOREVER MY COMPUTERS DOWN USING KINDEL TILL ITS FIXED LOL REVIEW...**


End file.
